Team Fortress 2: The Chronicles of RED and BLU
by AkiaChaos
Summary: Welcome to 2FORT! Follow along a group of mercenaries as they show you life working for RED and BLU. You will laugh, cry, rage, and cheer for these characters as they live the life of a mercenary! M for violence, blood, some sexual themes and language.


After a while of being away, I'm back. Me and two of my friends have been working on a roleplay. This is pretty much to roleplay come to life as a story. The beginning is to help you get familiar with the TF2 universe while putting in some of our own ideas to the story to make it have a bit more sense. You take the place of one of 2Forts new recruits. After that, the story begins. Why I did the switch between 1st and second person is because I felt it was just more fitting and put you right into the action without making it seem awkward. Especially to people who don't know the TF2 universe. Not only that, but it helps get you ready like your going to 2Fort. The rest of the story your with the 2Fort gang, but hop around from mercenary to mercenary. Meaning that the interview with the Administrator could relate to ANY mercenary at 2Fort. Kinda a outside looking in deal. So enough of my symbolism, it is time for the story. Now, there are a few grammatical errors, I know. I'm not the best grammatical person in the world( Which is why god made Editors!). If you **LIKE **what you see, tell me. Maybe you could even give some ideas for what the character do! I **love **audience participation. Also, if you would like to critique me, that would also be well appreciated! ( * Note*: I do have permission by both of my friends to do this. Just in case your wondering. We like sharing our adventures with our charries.) Without further ado... I give you, Team Fortress 2: The Chronicles of RED and BLU.

* * *

Team Fortress 2

The Chronicles of RED and BLU

There is a strange chilling quiet as you sit in the dark office. A pointy high back chair in front of you facing a wall of television screens, all with the words "Please Stand By." on them. You wonder if this was a bad idea, but you quell those feelings down. It is then that a single beam of light comes from behind you. The suffocating smell of cigarettes can be smelled and you hear only a few words spoke. As you look to your left, an outline of a small woman with pointy shoulders and big hair can be seen. Accompanying her, another woman who is slightly taller as is wearing glasses. You can tell by the reflection it gives off on one of the television screens.

"Miss Pauling, please leave us. Tell Jessica to start getting things ready for the battle. Also tell Trent to stop lally-gagging and get to testing those new weapons out with the rest of the team heads."

"Yes, Administrator!"

"Good. Now… I shall get ready… 2Fort is in need for some chaos."

"Oh yes, Administrator! Right away."

The door closes as you hear the clicking of heels coming towards you. You try to stand up to show some respect, but a bony, well manicured hand is placed on your shoulder.

"Do not bother. We will talk on a more… friendlier basis. Though you must excuse me if I am to interrupt this interview. My job calls."

The hand is taken off your shoulder as a shadowy outline of the woman with the pointy shoulders sits in the high back chair. You see a pair of green eyes stare at you as you feel the smoke start to agitate the back of your throat. Then, the woman smiles to you.

"2Fort, Nevada. An isolated place out in the middle of nowhere. Only very few people know where 2Fort is. The people who were sent there and the people who sent said people there. It is owned by Mr. Blutarch and Mr. Redmond, the two main heads of the warring companies. Builders League United, otherwise known as BLU, and Reliable Excavation Demolition, otherwise known as RED."

You kindly ask, "What are RED and BLU?"

She chuckles, but answers, "What is RED and BLU, you ask? Consider them a group of mercenaries under one banner."

You ask again, "Who controls them?"

It is then she gives a wicked grin, her smile breaking through the dark room like a Cheshire cat. "The elusive Administration. This would be me."

So many questions and so little of them are being answered. You ask, "Are there other places this RED and BLU companies own?"

She nods and you see her hand wave carelessly, a cigarette held between her middle and pointer finger. "Oh yes, 2Fort is just one of many places. There is Well, Sawmill, Badlands, Coldfront, Junction, Steel, Gravel Pit and many more, all scattered around the world."

Might as well go back to these mercenaries… god willing you will become one soon, "Who are these mercenaries?"

"These mercenaries come from all over the world and fight for their company. Their main goal is to win their battles. Winning makes their company owners happy. When they are happy, everyone is happy. Especially me."

"Why do these mercenaries fight?" Seems like an innocent enough question, right?

It was then she stopped… blinking at you. She took a big puff from her cigarette and sighed, trying to word this in the right way. "Well, no on really knows but them. Some for the promise of money, some come because they have nowhere else to go, some because they have no choice, and others come to escape the real world. There are plenty of reasons and plenty of stories to tell." It was then that the television screens popped up a desert like landscape… It looked like a farm and a huge factory together, connected by a single bridge. She looked back to it and smiled as the chair turned around to face the screens.

"Like this place for example… 2Fort it is called. I believe I mentioned this place to you when I entered. It will be where I am sending you. Everyone who came here has their own stories to tell. Some have much more to tell than others. I know everyone's stories. It's like a soap opera. But they can fight… oh can they fight. Going to 2Fort as a first time mercenary is a big step. 2Fort is one of our main branches. Hydro is where the heads of RED and BLU fight. 2Fort is a few areas shy of the top. So, this is a big honor for you. Whether you realize it or not. The question I must as you is… are you ready?"

There was some clicking of a keyboard and then on the wall of screens, you could see people. They all looked like they were rushing, whatever was happening was something big. One screen had a man putting a backpack on, with a medical cross on it. It was then a woman came in with the same pack on and helped him put it on. They gave each other a kiss and they both rushed out, grabbing… was that bone saws? Another screen had a half naked man putting on some… god awful suit. He looked like a space alien in that. One woman was busy getting a handful of bullets and running to a window, fixing her hat as she did. A crackle could be heard, and a voice came up… that… "Miss Pauling" from earlier.

"Administrator, we are ready. Jessica and I are just waiting for you."

"Very well, thank you Miss Pauling. Oh, please do not mind me young one," You see her glance back to you. "I will only be a few seconds…. Mission begins in 5.

4.

3.

2!

1!

The Mission has started! Do not fail me!"

The chair swiveled back to you, as the woman gave a grin. A huge flash of an explosion came on the screens, lighting up the room. It was then you saw a glance of the woman, she appeared old but yet, she had a strange tone in her voice. Like she actually enjoyed what she dose. Another beam of light came in from the left, as a young woman came in. She looked rather nerdy, and had a clipboard in hand, standing next to the Administrator proudly.

"Hmm? Sorry, my job calls to me. Now, where were we? Oh yes, your interview….What? You hear an explosion? Don't mind it, hopefully everyone got out of the way." She said, throwing that right hand out dismissively.

"Gimme back my leg bone! Hey! AH! Don't hit me with it!"

You ask if that person was okay. She turns to you, uninterested. "That? Oh, he was just kidding. The scouts are all kidders. Right, Miss Pauling?" Pauling then nodded at the Administrator brightly.

"Don't fret boyo, I'LL BE GENTLE!"

"Ugh…. Who gave the demo's a sword? I said not to release it to them yet!" The Administrator growled angrily at Pauling. Miss Pauling made a note on her clipboard.

"Son. I'm gonna blow that dumb look right off yer stupid face!"

The Administrator seemed uninterested on what was going on behind her. You, however, had a front seat view. Some crazy nut job in a hard hat took out a shot-gun and blew someone's face off! Your face then goes pale when you see a huge man and an even bigger gun.

"Is good time to RUN, cowards!"

The alien in the suit was back now, and he stopped to tell someone on the opposite team something.

"Mhmm hrmm mhhhrrr hudda hmmr mmr mmmh hrr hrrm mer huda?" "Wha'd he say?" "Hell if I should know, mate?" "HUDDA HUDDA!" "FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" "MRRHRM HRM HRM!"

You mention that someone was caught on fire. The Administrator just chuckles, "Don't worry, they always get caught on fire… this was the third time this week."

"Tha' 'elmets gonna make a nice bowl fer yer brains!"

You hear a huge crack as one of the screens is splattered with blood and pink chunks. You mention this and that it should probably be cleaned. The Administrator nods in agreement and Miss Pauling makes another note.

"The last words out of your sorry mouth will be 'Sir!' And it will be loud!" "SIR!"

A huge explosion is blasted through the speakers and on one screen; you could see a bloody hand land on the ground. It was still twitching and holding a baseball. You start to wonder what you got yourself into.

"Ma' I make a suggestion, mon ami? RUN!" "Spy is… Not our spy?"

You watch as a woman in high heels and a mask just… disappears? The Administrator then chuckles, "Spy technology… works wonders, no?" You manage to nod and to close your mouth in amazement.

"Eins, zwei, dr-… ugh… I do not zink ve brought enough body bags…"

Your face goes a bit paler, but the Administrator only laughs.

"Do not worry, respawn is on. You will understand that life on the bases is nothing like life out here. They will be back in tip top shape in a day or so. Do not worry. It's natural to be scared, but you will make new friends. Consider it like visiting the world, but never leaving your house. 2Fort is your new home. So may I ask… when can you start?"

Chapter 1

Welcome to 2Fort

There was a soft moan that came out of Heather's mouth. One, she was even surprised of. She sounded so… helpless. It made her kind of sick. Her bandaged hand reach up and held her head. Head shot again. Sam just loves going after her, ever since she left the RED team. Another moan came out as she glanced around the medical bay. Her older brother, Alex, lay in the bed next to her. His short blond hair was all messed up and sticky with dried blood. He was drooling again… god he's such a slob. Heather frowned, he ran into Seth's flamethrower again. Well, maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask Jessa what Seth was trying to say… at least not while Seth was in front of him.

Jessa was in the bed opposite of Heather, another casualty of war from Jen. All spies are alike. Back-stabbing scum bags. Except for Liz and Nicole, even Francis too. It was then a spy in a red balaclava popped into Heather's head. A wicked grin on his face and his knife in his left hand. Heather gave a soft yelp as the image disappeared and she was back into the medical bay again. E never seemed to like to leave her alone.

Her eyes traveled down to see who else was injured or came out of respawn. Katherine sat, drinking her scrumpy as always. She was staring at the wall ahead of her, means she was thinking about something. Cole was across from her, he looked like he had been through hell and back. Poor guy… he's such a sweet heart too. Mary seemed to have gotten hit too; she was in the bed next to Cole. Heather frowned and looked down. Did they win? She hoped they did. She couldn't stand losing. As Victor always said "Losing is verboten."

Heather's head shot up when she heard a muffled shout. She looked down to the backroom of the medical bay, where Ivana and Victor's office was. It was there, through the fogy glass she could see two people moving about. One seemed rather calm; the other seemed tense and a bit angry. The doors then slide open as Elizabeth calmly walked out with Ivana storming after her. Liz was never one to get Ivana's bad side, so something had to be up. Even Heather has never seen Ivana like this. The scout girl pretended she was asleep, so as to find out what was wrong. Well, Liz was smoking in Ivana's medical bay. That was problem number one.

Liz was a small woman that was roughly five foot five. She looked as though if you just poked her wrong she would bruise. You would never think a girl like that could be a spy, of course if you believe that Heather would think you're sorely mistaken. Her pitch black hair was cut in a short boyish look; she always said that her boss forced her to cut her hair like that. Then there was a terrible rumor going around that Liz was a lesbian with Nicole. Though Heather knew it wasn't possible. While yes, she loved wearing that blue pinstripe suit it still didn't make her one. Plus, Liz liked make-up and was going out with the RED Demoman, Dante. Her bright green eyes glanced over to Heather, as almost knowing she was awake. Liz gave a small grin to Heather, as she took the cigarette from her mouth. Ivana came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder turning her around so they could look at each other.

Ivana was one of the medics for the BLU team. She and her husband, Victor, were the best damn medics ever and you can quote Heather on that! While Victor was crazy at times, Ivana was the practically the den mother of the BLU team. Though she was only thirty three, she looked rather young for her age. Her green eyes glaring down at Liz as she brushed her wavy black locks away from her face. That twitch in the corner of her eye, oh Heather knew it. Liz was in trouble. The five foot seven medic glared down at the spy, still calmly smoking her cigarette. Liz was a rather peculiar spy. She never wore the spy standard balaclava. Liz always believed, "If you're a good spy, there is no need to wear a silly mask. If you're good at what you do, you'll have your enemy dead before they even have a chance to look at you. Not only dose it tell other spies you doubt your skills, but it makes me think that you're inefficient. And that is something we don't want."

"Elizabeth Curro… vhat in gotts name are you thinking?" Ivana hissed at Liz.

Liz just chuckled, "I'm thinking to help you, Ivana. You and I both don't feel comfortable with him around. Plus, if I could get that book he's talking about, we'll be one step closer to helping Clair. You want that right?"

Ivana glared at Liz and then sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ja, I do… Just please Elizabeth… don't do something stupid… or get hurt. I vill never forgive mienself."

Liz barked a laugh as she started to leave.

"Stupid? Nah, I'll leave that up to my sister to do… not me."

Ivana chuckled and smiled to Liz, "You know I feel rather terrible for doing vhat I did to her. I didn't think mien needle vould go into her eye."

Liz looked around at Ivana and shrugged, "Eh, it happens. As long as it wasn't her sniping eye."

"Ja, vell zhe gutt news is she still snipes better than anyone I have ever seen vith one eye."

"She snipes better than most people with two eyes. Sam's got a good gift."

Heather grumbled a bit. Yea, she did feel bad when Sam lost her eye, but she didn't have to go after Heather! It was then, Liz chuckled lightly.

"Of course, I forget, Sam is on RED. I tend to forget Ivana we are suppose to hate RED. So RAWR, RED, RAWR! It sucks! GRAAAH! BLU IS DA BEST! REDS ARE NOOBS! And all that jazz."

Ivana laughed as Heather snorted. Leave it to Liz to be sarcastic and have a dry sense of humor.

"You might wanna check on Sam's latest victim, Ivana. I saw a chuckle come out of her. Make sure all the blood is back in her and Alex."

From under the blankets, Heather flipped Liz off. Liz gave a small wave and a smile to her, before she left the medical bay. Ivana only gave a playful glare at Heather.

" Stop moving. Your head vas shot open, if you forgot. Your going to need some time for it to heal."

" Yeah, yeah. I know, Doc. Doesn't mean I can't play with 'er."

Ivana chuckled and went to go check on Cole, " You don't move from your spot. Ja?"

" Course not Doc." Heather gave a light smile and curled up, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
